csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inferno
|} Inferno jest to mapa typu "Zamach bombowy". Została stworzona przez Chrisa "Narby" Auty'ego 27 czerwca 1999 roku. Inferno jest także dostępne w trybie Skrzydłowy. Osiągnięcia związane z tą mapą Plik:Weteran Mapy Inferno.png Opis Inferno jest mapą, która jest położona we 30px|Włochy Włoszech (kiedyś w 30px|Hiszpania Hiszpanii). Mapa pierwotnie została dodana do CS 1.1 27 czerwca 1999 roku. Jej twórcą był Chris Auty, pseudonim: Narby. Na tej mapie jak na większości map istnieje tzw. "środek" (w tym przypadku "pierwszy środek"). Zwykle na środek chodzi się ze snajperką, by ściągnąć kogoś ze przeciwników. Mapa posiada także tzw. "drugi środek", który znajduje się między pierwszym środkiem a apartamentami. Z drugiego środka bardzo dobrze widać balkon w apartamentach, co może bardzo dobrze pomóc w grze. "Banan" jest drogą prowadzącą na strefę detonacji B - nazwa wzięła się od kształtu drogi, która przypomina banana. Została zastąpiona w grupie map czynnej służby przez mapę Nuke w dniu 21 kwietnia 2016 roku. W dniu 3 lutego 2017 roku Inferno powróciło do grupy map czynnej służby na miejsce Dusta 2. Plan 300px Ciekawostki *Na spawnie terrorystów znajduje się kurnik. *W apartamentach od strony antyterrorystów przy pewnych drzwiach słychać głos psa. *Akcja starego Inferno prawdopodobnie działa się w Baskonii w 35px|Hiszpania Hiszpanii, a akcja nowego we 35px|Włochy Włoszech. *W CS:GO zostały zmienione strefy detonacji - tam gdzie wcześniej była strefa A teraz jest strefa B i na odwrót. *Na spawnie terrorystów gra muzyka o nazwie Carcelera wykonaną przez 35px|Hiszpania Reflejo Andaluz. *Na spawnie terrorystów na ziemi można zagrać w kółko i krzyżyk. *Na spawnie terrorystów na ziemi namalowane są dzwonki w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdowały się na starej wersji mapy. *Ulica nazwana "Via Adamo" znajduje się w pobliżu Banana - oznacza ona z 35px|Włochy włoskiego "Drogę Adama", co jest odniesieniem do 35px|Szwecja Adama "friberg" Friberga, który jest nazywany "Królem Banana"MLG Aspen Grandfinal Highlight - Friberg King of Banana. *W apartamentach od strony terrorystów w otwartym pokoiku na monitorze komputera znajduje się menu Counter-Strike'a 1.0. *Na drugim środku obok restauracji znajduje się następujące menu: **'Przystawki': ***'Vitello Tonnato (Cielęcina w sosie z tuńczyka)' - 7,50 ***'Sałatka Caprese' - 7,00 ***'Kalmary Stożkowe' - 9,00 ***'Flan z cukinią' - 8,00 **'Pierwsze danie': ***'Trofie z boczkiem i Taleggio' - 8,00 ***'Spaghetti Vongole' - 8,50 Historia 2013= *'8 maja 2013' - Naprawiono kilka błędów w których gracz mógł utknąć na geometrii oraz naprawiono kilka innych drobnych błędów. *'3 lipca 2013': **Poszerzono korytarz apartamentu w pobliżu strefy detonacji A. **Zastąpiono czerwony samochód na środku solidną pokrywą. **Poprawiono radarowe nazewnictwo koszyka ze sianem. **Ulepszono widoczność. *'22 sierpnia 2013': **Naprawiono brakujące kolizję na środku. **Wykonano poręcze z tyłu strefy detonacji A. **Rozszerzono drzwi w konstrukcji. **Zmniejszono penetrację ściany na konstrukcji. **Zwiększono promień wybuchu bomby zgodnie z pozostałymi mapami. *'19 września 2013': **Usunięto doniczki na balkonie w pobliżu środka. **Zablokowano widoczność przez koszyk siana na Bananie (wejście na strefę detonacji B). **Zablokowano widoczność przez worki z piaskiem na Bananie. **Zablokowano jedyny sposób widoczności na Banana poprzez żółty samochód. *'15 listopada 2013' - Wykonano balustrady na balkonie w pobliżu strefy detonacji A i spawna antyterrorystów. |-| 2014= *'5 lutego 2014': **Naprawiono kilka obszarów, w których wyrzucana bomba mogła utknąć. **Nieznacznie zwiększono jasność w korytarzu prowadzącym do balkonu na strefie detonacji A. **Ogólne optymalizacje. *'1 lipca 2014': **Zostały dodane grupy map. Inferno został przydzielony do map czynnej służby. **Ogólne aktualizacje graficzne. **Naprawiono kilka miejsc, w których bomba mogła utknąć. **Usunięto kwiaty za żółtym samochodem na bananie. **Dodano mnóstwo kwiatów w innych obszarach w celu wyrównania. **Uspokojono psa w apartamentach. **Dodano kurnik na spawn terrorystów. **Zmieniono maksymalną ilość kurczaków z 10 do 12. **Dodano z powrotem relaksującą muzykę flamenco na spawnie terrorystów. **Zaktualizowano skybox. *'17 września 2014': **Dodano bojler. **Naprawiono brakującą teksturę niedaleko strefy detonacji B. *'22 października 2014': **Naprawiono błędy w których gracze mogli utknąć na daszkach. **Naprawiono kilka tekstur z nieodpowiednimi właściwościami powierzchniowymi. **Usunięto kilka zwariowanych boost-spotów. **Zaktualizowano model kolizji na słupach w ruinach. |-| 2016= *'21 kwietnia 2016' - Przeniesiono mapę do grupy rezerwowej. *'9 czerwca 2016' - Dodano dokładniejszy model kolizji dla modeli stref detonacji. *'13 października 2016' - Dodano oficjalną przerobioną wersję mapy Inferno, w tym: **Poszerzono banan. **Otwarto strefę detonacji A. **Usunięto pokoik (tzw. "ciemnię"). **Usunięto kolumny na bananie. **Zastąpiono samochód beczkami na bananie. **Przerobiono podziemne przejście ze środka na drugi środek - teraz można do połowy iść nie kucając. **Dodano drugie wejście ze spawnu terrorystów prosto na drugi środek, co zapobiegnie blokowaniu się w przejściu. **Usunięto kurnik na respie terrorystów. **Usunięto grill na strefie detonacji B. **Zamiast szpuli na strefie detonacji B są teraz trumny z rakietami. **Usunięto samochód przy wejściu z spawnu antyterrorystów na strefę detonacji B. **Usunięto krzyż, przejście pod balkonem oraz zastąpiono samochód przyczepą z sianem. **Otworzono pomieszczenie w apartamentach. **Zastąpiono przyczepę ze sianem schodami na drugim środku. *'25 października 2016': **Dodano dodatkowe schody na A. **Można strzelać przez rury w „szczurze”. **Nieco cofnięto schody na cmentarz w celu stworzenia większej przestrzeni dla obrońcy. **Shader na fontannie jest od teraz mniej zasobożerny na niskich detalach. **Inne pomniejsze poprawki. |-| 2017= *'12 stycznia 2017': **Poprawiono błędy graficzne. **Naprawiono miejsce zaklinowania się graczy w okolicy Boilera. **Backface bramy użytej przy „Bananie”. *'3 lutego 2017': **Inferno zastąpiło Dust 2 w mapach czynnej służby. **Zoptymalizowano materiały wodne. *'16 czerwca 2017' - Do puli map trybu "Skrzydłowy" zostanie dodane Inferno oraz Cobblestone. *200px|right|Inferno - Dosia graffiti 1 sierpnia 2017: **Naprawiono kilka mniejszych błędów graficznych. **Dodano graffiti przedstawiające granat - co jest odwołaniem do akcji 30px|Rosja Dosii na turnieju PGL Major Kraków 2017. *'13 listopada 2017' - Inferno zostało przydzielone do grupy map Delta. |-| 2019= *'25 kwietnia 2019': **Dodano jednostki blokujące nawigację do trybu Skrzydłowy. **Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że efekty cząsteczkowe fontanny czasami nie były odtwarzane. **Rozjaśniono róg przy bramie na bananie. *'22 listopada 2019': **Poprawiono widoczność podsadzki w piachu patrząc z tarasu. **Dodano światła wewnątrz korytarza na A. **Naprawiono odradzanie się na deathmatchu. |-| Misje związane z tą mapą 35px|Operacja Vanguard Operacja Vanguard 60px|Kampania Weapons Specialist Kampania Weapons Specialist *Zdobądź 100 punktów używając bonusowej broni na meczach w trybie Deathmatch: Inferno. *Zdobądź 200 punktów używając bonusowej broni na meczach w trybie Deathmatch: Inferno. 60px|Kampania Eurasia Theater Kampania Eurasia Theater *Zdobądź 20 zabójstw z broni Desert Eagle w trybie Deathmatch: Inferno. *Zdobądź 30 zabójstw na meczach w trybie Uproszczony: Inferno. *Wygraj 16 rund w meczu turniejowym na mapie Inferno. *Wygraj 2 mecze turniejowe na mapie Inferno. 35px|Operacja Hydra Operacja Hydra 60px|Kampania Hydra Kampania Hydra *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako antyterrorysta z kolegą ochroń strefę detonacji przed wrogami na mapie Inferno. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 15 wrogów bronią MP9. *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako antyterrorysta z kolegą ochroń strefę detonacji przed wrogami na mapie Inferno. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 15 wrogów bronią AK-47. Nie można kupować w tej misji. 35px|Operacja Shattered Web Operacja Shattered Web Tydzień pierwszy - Z bliska, osobiście *"Skracanie dystansu" - Zabij 10 wrogów, będąc na ,,bananie" lub w mieszkaniach. Tryb: Deathmatch. Mapa: Inferno. *"Zimny prysznic" - Wygraj 16 rund. Tryb: Skrzydłowy. Mapa: Inferno Tydzień ósmy - 30px|Włochy Włoska robota *"Dodaj gazu" - Zabij 5 wrogów strzałem w głowę w trybie uproszczonym na mapie Inferno. *"Miałeś rozwalić tylko te cholerne drzwi!" - Wygraj w 10 rundach w trybie turniejowym na mapie Inferno. Tydzień dwunasty - Maksymalna siła uderzenia *"Podkładaj, albo zrobimy to inaczej" - Jako terrorysta zdobądź 3 razy MVP w pojedynczym meczu w trybie Turniejowym na mapie Inferno. Tydzień trzynasty - Podkręć głośność *"Skargi na hałas" - Zabij 50 wrogów używając M249 w trybie Obrońca, mapa Inferno. Porównanie Strefa detonacji A Strefa detonacji B Kolekcje Odznaki Odznaka - Inferno|150px Odznaka - Inferno 2|150px Kategoria:Mapy Kategoria:Mapy - podłożenie bomby Kategoria:Mapy grupy Delta Kategoria:Mapy - Skrzydłowy